What If? Civil War Vol 1 1
* Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Dum-Dum Dugan Locations: * Earth-2108 (Reality) ** New York City ** Las Vegas ** Washington, D.C. ** Stamford Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = What If Iron Man Lost the Civil War? | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler3_1 = Harvey Tolibao | Inker3_1 = Harvey Tolibao | Colourist3_1 = Ed Tadeo | Colourist3_2 = Jay David Ramos | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Synopsis3 = Iron Man asks for Captain America's help in chapter three instead of threatening him. When the Thor clone is sent out by accident, Reed Richards is quickly knocked out when he tries to initiate the shutdown and Iron Man saves Bill Foster's life at the cost of his own armor. With Mister Fantastic and Iron Man, the only men who know the shutdown for the clone, being unable to stop him, Captain America steps in to save Iron Man from being killed, and all the heroes unite to bring the clone down. Afterwards, while discussing the reasons for and against registration, Tony points out that Cap is the perfect person to oversee the registered identities and make sure it runs smoothly outside of government interference as he is the only person the superhero community would trust their identities to if they had to. With this new system in place, the Avengers train new heroes and create a better world. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) * Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) * Yellowjacket (Henry Pym) * Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Falcon (Sam Wilson) * Dagger (Tandy Bowen) * Goliath (Tom Foster) * Atlas (Erik Josten) * Hercules * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Invisible Woman (Susan Richards) * Radioactive Man (Chen Lu) * Hulkling * Tigra (Greer Nelson) * Prodigy (Elijah Bradley) * Mach IV * Wonder Man (Simon Williams) * Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond) * Thing (Ben Grimm) * Vision * Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) * Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) * Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) * Stature (Cassie Lang) * Daredevil (Danny Rand) * Wasp (Janet van Dyne) * Ronin * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) * Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) * Ares * Sentry (Bob Reynolds) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * Edwin Jarvis Villains: * Thor (clone) Other Characters: * Maria Hill Locations: * Earth-10208 (Reality) ** Avengers Tower Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = When a stranger appears in front of Iron Man, visiting Captain America’s symbolic grave at Arlington, he is told of two diverse ways CIVIL WAR could’ve concluded. The first: What If CAPTAIN AMERICA led all the heroes against the Registration Act? The second: What if IRON MAN lost the Civil War? Join writers Ed Brubaker (Captain America, Daredevil), Kevin Grevioux (New Warriors, the movie-Underworld) and Christos Gage (Civil War: Casualties of War, World War Hulk: X-Men, TV’s Law & Order: SVU) in a giant-size issue that answers the questions Iron Man never wanted to ask! With interior art by superstar cover painter Marko Djurdjevic, artist Gustavo (Marvel Age Spider-Man, Green Lantern, TMNT and The Amory Wars) and newcomer Harvey Tolibao (Iron Man Annual, Star Wars: Knight of the Old Republic), this issue will fulfill your Civil War withdrawal! | Notes = * "The Stranger" is a framing device around which the other two stories revolve. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/comic_books/issue/17425/what_if_civil_war_2007_1_silvestri_variant }}